


Unpredictable You

by LaDeeDa



Series: Mates & Marks [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submission, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDeeDa/pseuds/LaDeeDa
Summary: Ash and Malachai are dominant werewolves, they're also soulmates.They are two pieces of a puzzle that don't fit together, two plugs with no socket, a pair of doms with no sub. And yet, the goddess has picked them for each other and they can't deny their urges for one another.Switches are treated like folklore in the werewolf community but Ash can't ignore the flashes of submissiveness that overtake him, seemingly at random, which may just hold the key to making their soul match work for both of them.You don't need to have read any of the previous Mates & Marks stories to understand Unpredictable you as it is a spin-off story and can be read as a stand-alone.Every chapter contains explicit content.
Series: Mates & Marks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036088
Comments: 36
Kudos: 108





	1. CHAPTER ONE

In the aftermath of a werewolf versus vampire massacre that left a third of the county’s warriors dead, two of the young wolves sent to fight for their pack lay side-by-side in bed, silent as they contemplated the previous few days and the scenes they may never be able to push out of their minds.

Since returning from what was definitely the deadliest mission of their lives, Ash and Malachai, along with every other warrior who was dispatched to fight on their pack’s behalf, had been granted a week’s recovery leave by their alpha, although they were still technically on-call for emergencies as the pack couldn’t be left completely defenceless. They had been officers within their pack since leaving school at the age of twenty and even though they were still junior officers they were expected to pull almost as much weight as their seniors.

So far they had spent their first day off lying completely still together on Ash’s bed without a word to offer between them. Occasionally one of them drifted off to sleep for an hour or two but mostly they simply enjoyed the feeling of being safe and being together.

When the battle ended it took three hours for Ash’s body to cease trembling. He had staggered his way into Malachai’s arms first though, panting and caked in both dry and fresh blood, unable to genuinely believe they were both still inside their own skin. He had watched so many wolves being torn apart, complete strangers to officers he had patrolled with. But they were together, bodies glued together since that moment until the present. They had refused to completely untangle the entire journey home and even in bed they still held hands, keeping a constant flow of connection between them.

It wasn’t until the sun was setting that Malachai broke the silence, “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Ash breathed, although he knew his answer was pure reflex. He wasn’t okay, he couldn’t be, not yet. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“We’re not though, are we?”

They glanced at each other with grim expressions.

Malachai sighed, “I’m sorry for breaking down like that, you know, before we went in for the final push…” he said awkwardly.

In the moments before they charged into the heart of the battle, Malachai had fallen apart and confessed, in front of their best friend, Markus, who was also going to be their alpha in a few years.

“It’s fine, Markus was going to find out eventually.”

Ash meant it, he really wasn’t bothered about Markus knowing. And Markus didn’t seem bothered about knowing either. So what did it matter? Since the big reveal had happened that day in The Council’s fortress, on the grimy tiled floor awaiting their demise in the final battle, Markus had been completely absorbed in his little bubble he had forged around himself and his mate, the pack omega, Sam. At the same time Ash and Malachai had revealed themselves as mates, Markus had confessed his own soul mate secret. Now he could barely drag his eyes away from Sam, constantly hovering around protectively, devoting all of his energy to the omega’s safety and happiness. It had been all of twenty-four hours since their return home and they had already lost him to love sickness.

For a couple of years Ash and Malachai had been fighting their urges for each other, slipping up occasionally behind closed doors of course. It was heated and passionate and very combative. Sexual relations between them was always a battle, more specifically a power struggle. They were both dominant wolves, something unheard of in their pack. Every pair of mates had a dominant and a submissive partner, you knew what you were from childhood, you could feel it. But they could also feel their wolves calling for each other, as much as their pieces didn’t fit together, they knew they were part of the same puzzle.

Malachai rolled onto his side and Ash mimicked him so that they were facing each other.

“Great kiss though.” Malachai said with a grin.

And it had been, Ash had to admit that. There was something about being on the brink of death that made everything ten times more intense, including the wet kiss they shared before the final fight.

Ash rolled his eyes before responding, “I thought we were going to die.”

“You said we weren’t allowed to think that!”

“You weren’t allowed to blubber about dying, you were allowed to think it.”

“Well, I’m glad we didn’t die.”

Malachai’s hands wrapped around Ash’s waist and pulled him the half a foot closer to press their foreheads together. Ash’s muscles bunched involuntarily, his wolf clenching its teeth defensively. Malachai’s smile turned sad, sensing Ash’s discomfort. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. They were soul mates, bound together, a perfect match. And yet they weren’t, because they were both dominant, a pair of plugs with no socket. In the most basic and primal way, they didn’t fit together.

“I’m not in the mood.” Ash mumbled. They both knew he didn’t mean ‘not in the mood for sex’, he meant not in the mood to be submissive.

Ash had been getting weird… urges since he and Malachai had realised they were mates… flashes of submissiveness that completely overwhelmed him. They didn’t last long and it didn’t happen often but when they did he felt hot and nauseas and achey. He hated it. He knew it was to blame for his ‘Ash Attacks’ (the name Malachai and Markus had so kindly given to his angry outbursts that seemed to come out of nowhere) it left him feeling frustrated all the time. Frustrated at his stupid body for releasing such a weird feeling into him and frustrated that he couldn’t handle it in private. Malachai turned into a complete horndog if Ash showed the slightest signs of a submissive episode, desperate to dominate his mate. It was natural and Ash had the same urges to dominate too, but he didn’t have anyone to release it on.

People joked about ‘switches’, wolves that could swing back and forth between being dominant and submissive, but no one believed in it. Ash sure as shit had never met anyone who claimed to be a switch. It had been three years and he was still holding onto the hope that this was a hormonal problem, some kind of puberty issue lingering on into adulthood.

Malachai’s mouth dragged him from his thoughts, it was on his neck, mouthing at the skin hard.

“Hey!” Ash grumbled, “You’re gonna leave a mark!”

“So?” Malachai said, pausing his ministrations, “I thought after our near-death experience we were going to stop hiding?”

“I guess…” Ash mumbled, keeping his eyes pointed over Malachai’s shoulder to avoid catching his eye, “I get to give you a mark too though, it has to be equal.”

Equality was something Ash seemed to cling to these days, he couldn’t help but fixate on any slight to his masculinity or dominance. He wanted to be treated the same as Malachai by everyone, including Malachai.

“It might take you a while,” Malachai chuckled into the soft spot under his jaw, “my skin is a hell of a lot darker than yours.”

Ash rolled his eyes again, he was no porcelain doll himself thanks to his Latino roots. Markus was the white one of their trio and even he wasn’t exactly pale. That’s just how it was when you spent everyday training and sparring out in the sun.

“Makes no difference to me.” Ash huffed, he could spend all day sucking on his mate’s neck.

Malachai mumbled something against his skin and continued working at his chosen spot, sending tingles down Ash’s spine, the soft and wet tongue filling him with lust so suddenly he let out a small gasp. It still shocked him how easily his best friend could make him… horny. They had been like brothers when they were kids, how had it all changed so fast? It had been years since the moment their eyes connected and their bodies responded, the soul mate call drawing them together, but it still felt like yesterday.

“Hah.”

Ash’s underwear began to strain a little as he grew inside of them, his body incapable of ignoring the stimulation. He let his eyes half-close and Malachai immediately took advantage, flipping him onto his back and pinning him to the bed. His eyes snapped open and he growled warningly but Malachai took no notice, his lazy grin still hanging in place.

“Just relax, you don’t have to be in control all of the time.”

Ash made a weak attempt to lift his chest and Malachai pushed him back down automatically, his expression turning sheepish when he immediately realised what he’d done.

Ash raised his eyebrows, knowing his eyes would be full of fire as he snapped, “Stop trying to dominate me.”

“I’m not, I’m trying to make love to you.” Malachai said with an exasperated sigh, “You’re my fucking mate.” he added, trying to pull up a small smile that Ash knew was supposed to be reassuring. It wasn’t.

“But I know you’re gonna be on top.” Ash said suspiciously.

“I’m bigger.” He responded with a shrug.

“Not by that much.”

“Look,” Malachai sighed, “it’s been a really traumatic week, can we just have sex and enjoy each other for one night and then argue about this tomorrow?”

Ash considered his words, “Tomorrow I get to be on top.” he grunted.

“Fine.” Malachai huffed dismissively.

Ash didn’t believe him for a moment. He had yet to be on top ever, he didn’t think Malachai was going to have a sudden change of heart now. But he also wanted to be intimate with his mate, even if that meant the minor humiliation of playing the submissive role.

Malachai climbed up and pulled Ash into a slumped sitting position. He undressed him slowly, turning his limbs around as he did to peer at the bruises and scratches he had brought back with him from the fight. They would heal in a few days, as would Malachai’s. Once Ash was in nothing but his underwear his mate stripped as well although he didn’t stop at his boxers.

“I’ll let you do the honours with your panties.” Malachai said with a wink.

Ash rolled his eyes up and his underwear down with an awkward shuffle, his dick springing free eagerly.

Malachai’s grin lit up his entire face and he pushed Ash’s legs open until they were uncomfortably wide and lowered himself between them, biting his lip annoyingly seductively. He reached forward to rub at Ash’s cock with teasingly slow and limp strokes. Ash growled as gently as he could, warning him but not wanting him to stop.

Malachai smirked up at him and added his other hand, bouncing them both with a much faster twisting movement. The change in pace and pressure caused a sudden wave of pleasure to build from his balls, the crest at the tip. Thighs tensing, tummy clenching, lips pursed, Ash was breathing deep through his nose as his body seemed to react of its own accord to his mate’ ministrations. It had been far too long since he last had an orgasm.

As the pressure built he was humming and moaning through tightly sealed lips, shifting his legs when the intense tingling and pulsating sensations were causing shivers and trembles to run through them.

When a hot tongue lapped at the head his eyes slid shut, it worked its way down with a curling motion and back up again.

He was getting close, so close…

“Beg.” Malachai growled.

“What?” Ash blurted, his muscles tensing instantly in shock and embarrassment.

“You heard me, beg for it.”

This man really was something else, Ash thought, thinking he would just slip into submissiveness that easily!

“N-no!” He grunted furiously, “I’d rather finish myself off than beg!”

“You could do that, but would it be as satisfying? Hmm? When you could have me sucking on you, licking at you... doing all the work for you?” He ran his tongue from balls to tip again, “I want to take care of you.” his words rumbled against Ash’s skin tantalisingly.

The hand was still squeezing him.

“You want to control me,” Ash panted, “you want to control my orgasms.”

“Do you want to come or not?”

“I do.” Ash groaned.

Malachai said no more, filling his mouth with Ash’s cock and sucking hard, running his tongue round him like a carousel.

“Fuck!” Ash growled through gritted teeth, his hands bunching in the sheets and his thighs trembling just a little as he reached the edge again, pleasure bubbling along his skin with a light yet satisfying feeling.

Malachai moaned around him and the vibrations finished him off. Ash shivered, biting his lip and closing his eyes as he panted through the all-too-quick release swirling through him like a hurricane.

Every ounce of energy shot out of his body with his cum and he fell back against the pillows with limbs that felt like rubber. He was allocated a whole thirty seconds of deep breathing and muscle unclenching before his mate’s shadow loomed over him.

“Now you’ve got yours, it’s time for me to get mine.” Malachai announced with a greedy grin.

He took Ash by the hips and dragged him down the covers towards him, his hard cock waiting not-so-patiently.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

A stifling heat was creeping along Ash’s throat, down his chest, tickling the inside and outside of his stomach and culminating in his groin. One of the signature signs of an Ash Attack approaching, a bad one.

He dropped the shovel he had been carrying to the Eastern gardens and bolted back into the pack house, sniffing the air intensely, searching for his mate’s scent. There was no sign of Malachai on the ground floor and the trembles were starting to manifest in his hands, another submissive symptom that signalled the approach of a full-blown melt-down if he didn’t get to his mate soon. He climbed up to the next floor with shaky steps.

If an Ash Attack was mild he could push through it, ignore the sickening submissive feelings long enough for it to pass. It made him irritable and emotional but he could do it. When it bubbled inside of him with this much heat though he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

The faintest whiff of Malachai’s odour had Ash’s head snapping up to the floor above. Good. He was near his room. As he crested the stairs Malachai’s frohawk disappeared down a corridor leading to the right. Ash hurried after him.

“Malachai.” He whispered urgently when their strides fell in time with each other.

His mate, who had been power walking with a determined expression, started and blinked across at him. It had most likely been an order from a senior officer that had him so focused on his journey that he couldn’t notice his own mate tailing him.

“What’s wrong, babe?” He asked distractedly.

“I need it.” Ash gasped.

“Wha- ”

He paused mid-step, looking flummoxed. He peered from side to side, checking the hallway for listeners, “Ash Attack?” he whispered.

Ash nodded.

“Now?”

He nodded again and Malachai took him by the elbow, spinning them both around and leading them back towards his bedroom with the same severe speed he had been marching with previously.

“Hurry.” Ash hated how close to a whine his voice sounded but he couldn’t physically stop it, his body was completely out of his own control. Heat was prickling along his arms and neck.

Malachai’s eyelids dropped slightly with obvious arousal over his black eyes. His hand slid up from the arm to Ash’s neck, gripping the back of it firmly and using it to steer him to the door of his bedroom. Even such a small gesture of dominance had Ash’s dick hardening, his submissive side breaking through the surface to run tingles through his entire body.

Once they were inside he kicked the door shut behind them. Ash was panting, his heart racing and his dick pulsing. The impending feeling that he was about to explode pressing against his skull.

Malachai slammed him against the wall, dazing him slightly, and pressed his weight against his chest. The overpowering aura of his mate had Ash’s knees weak and his thighs trembling. Whatever this feeling was he wanted more of it.

He moved to grab Malachai’s shirt but his wrists were easily pinned back above his head. He struggled half-heartedly, there was a part of him still fighting to take control again, screaming out that he was a dominant, this was disgusting, he was pathetic-

“Submit.” Malachai growled firmly into his ear. The hard command silenced the screeching that had been ricocheting around Ash’s skull. A burst of pleasure ran through him and his eyelids fluttered. He felt light-headed but knew innately that he was safe. Malachai is my mate, he reminded himself, repeating it a few times in his mind to solidify his security.

“Yes.” He breathed, his eyes half-lidded.

Malachai took him by the shirt and threw him backwards onto the end of the bed, leaving his legs hanging over the edge, and stripped him of every item of clothing covering him. It felt as though the breath had been knocked from Ash’s chest, and not from landing on the bed, from the look on Malachai’s face. He was feral, his black eyes hungry.

He threw his weight onto Ash, using one hand to pin his chest to the mattress and the other to pry his thighs open, quickly skimming his fingers down to his hole and grazing over the puckered flesh. Ash jolted involuntarily. He needed his mate to hurry up, he could feel his wolf crying out to be bred. Rough and unmerciful. Forget food or water, his body needed to be dominated.

Lube was snatched from the bedside drawer and Malachai was working multiple fingers into him in minutes. Ash closed his eyes and relaxed as best he could, his wolf was keening inside of him, begging for more. It felt so good, the thick hard fingers of his mate stretching him and working into him. It had no reason to feel as satisfying as it did. As though there was a button inside of him screaming out to be pressed and Malachai was the only one who could do so with his long girthy fingers.

As soon as his entrance was adjusted to the width of four fingers, Malachai pulled them out and slicked up his shaft. He hadn’t bothered to shed any of his own clothing, his trousers simply hung low around his hips.

The sight alone of Malachai’s cock was enough to have Ash moan on an out-breath and grab two handfuls of the blankets beneath him. Malachai is big but he was more scared of his own wanton reaction than any pain that he might feel as he was filled.

Malachai grinned his stupid wonky grin and stroked himself a little before lining up.

It was as awful as he had expected. No sooner had Malachai shoved his thighs to the bed and slammed into him was Ash screaming like a porn star. He could feel spasms running up his legs but Malachai held them down, using them as handles to mount him with, his hips pistoning against Ash’s with loud slapping sounds.

Ash very quickly lost control, his natural instinct to submit enveloping his body. He gave himself to Malachai, laid back and let him use his body as he pleased, ramming into him with grunts and growls.

With every thrust Ash was whimpering. He would never admit it to anyone out loud ever, but he knew that’s exactly what he was doing, making small, sweet, little sounds to urge his hard and throbbing mate to fuck him like the dirty little sub that he… he wasn’t. That wasn’t what he was, it was a game, it was temporary. Ash shook his head and panted through a particularly rough jerk of Malachai’s hips. He had to stop thinking about it, he had submitted already, he could over-think it later.

A wide hand slide to his throat and squeezed lightly, instantly erasing the fog of worry from his mind and forcing him to lock eyes with his mate. His cock jumped against his stomach. His wolf wanted to be owned by this man, he wanted Malachai to use him, he wanted to let go of his control… if only for now…

Malachai had slipped into full breeding mode, his thrusts so hard they had Ash’s legs bouncing either side of his hips and his moans breaking into gasps every time he hit that special spot inside of him that made his eyes cross slightly.

His dark and mesmerising eyes were coated in lust and his jaw set, the only noise slipping past his gritted teeth was the occasional growl. Ash pulled his brows together and moaned openly, his pride in his own dominance quickly fading from his memory as he was rammed full of his mate’s cock.

“Oh, goddess.” He cried out, “Please, please Malachai, I’m gonna cum.”

“Don’t you dare.” Malachai grunted, squeezing the hand around his neck a couple of millimetres tighter.

“Please.”

“You don’t have permission.”

“Please.”

Tears streamed down Ash’s cheeks and his mouth hung open.

“I will punish you.” Malachai growled. “If you come before I give you permission I’ll put you over my knee like a submissive bitch and spank you.”

Unfortunately, that threat seemed to push Ash clean over the edge, his eyes widened and his toes curled and he came, loud and hard. Cum spurted across his stomach while his vision blurred.

Malachai’s jerking thrusts stuttered a little and he followed Ash’s lead, unloading into him with one long and deep pump.

After a few deep breaths he locked eyes with him, his mouth pulled into a wonky satisfied smile.

“The threat of being spanked was what did it for you?” He asked.

Ash could hear the amusement in his voice, he had known Malachai his whole life and he knew when he was fighting laughter. Laughter at him. At his submissiveness.

“I- I-” He stammered.

His cheeks managed to darken even further until his face could be mistaken for a raspberry.

“Just- just get out!” He snapped, his hands trembling.

He shoved himself back, letting Malachai’s soft cock slide out with a wet sound, and climbed up the bed to the headboard to sloppily bury himself in the blankets and pillows.

“H-hey, don’t be like that.”

“Just leave me alone!” Ash yelled, although his voice was thick and muffled under the pillow fort he had shoddily constructed on top of his own head.

Malachai hovered at the end of the bed in silence for a few seconds, then Ash heard him huff, the clank of his belt, ripple of his zipper and then his heavy footsteps stomping out of the room.

Finally, the door closed and Ash was able to cry in peace, alone with his humiliation.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

In all of his twenty-three years of sleeping, Ash had never understood the appeal of wearing bedclothes. He was born naked, his wolf was naked, why shouldn’t he sleep naked? This was his theory and although Malachai didn’t agree when it came to his own clothing choices, he fully supported Ash’s nakedness.

“Why don’t you just stay naked all the time?” Malachai chuckled into his collarbone.

They were cuddled up together on Ash’s bed, enjoying the last hour of their morning before they had to get washed and dressed for patrols.

“Because I’m pretty sure that would make me a criminal in just about every country in the world.” Ash replied sleepily.

“So it’s okay if you’re covered in fur?”

“Humans cover themselves in fur too!”

“Very true.” Malachai conceded.

He kissed at Ash’s throat tentatively, leaving wet marks that quickly grew cold in the morning air blowing in from the slightly open windows. Ash hummed, the soft gentle touches he could get on board with, the affectionate moments where they got to be both mates and equals.

Malachai rolled away and began to rummage in his bedside table, his wolf far too excited for Ash’s liking. He was up to something. When Malachai shifted back to Ash’s side of the bed he returned to their spooning position as if nothing had happened, one arm around Ash’s waist and the other…

Something small and hard and slippery pressed against Ash’s hole, causing his eyes to snap open and his teeth to clench at the shock.

Before he could leap up into the air and preferably straight out the window, it had slid inside of him.

“Wh-what was that?” He gasped.

“A toy.” Malachai said with all of his usual chill.

All Ash could do was repeat, “A toy?” breathlessly.

“Mmhmm.”

“It’s in my arse!” Ash hissed, “What if it gets stuck?”

“It has a wire.”

“Why does it have a wire?”

“So I can do this.” A hum of vibration rocked into his backside, thrumming up his spine and making his legs jitter.

“F-fuck!” He gasped, grabbing hold of the bed frame to steady himself.

Malachai chuckled behind him, “That’s only the first setting and it’s not even that far in yet.”

“The fuck do you mean ‘yet’?” Ash growled furiously.

“It’s supposed to be pressed against your prostate, I’ll need to push it in a bit deeper for that.”

“Why do you need to do this to me?” Ash snapped, “You need to humiliate me, is that it?”

A tense pause lay in the millimetres between their bodies before Malachai responded with a much lower tone, “I was trying to find other ways for us to be intimate without domination, I thought toys could help…”

Another pause.

“Oh.”

“I promise I wasn’t trying to embarrass you, I was only trying to help.” He mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

And yet another pause, although now Ash’s dick was dragging itself up to his stomach from the unwanted stimulation in his backside. Why was his body so intent on embarrassing him?

“I bought some other stuff too…” Malachai said hesitantly, “if you want to try?”

“Can I put something in your butt?”

Malachai stared into his eyes with gritted teeth for at least ten seconds before humming out, “Mmhmm.” with a stiff nod.

Ash squinted suspiciously at him until he sighed and agreed explicitly.

“Fine. Let’s see what these other toys are.”

Malachai pulled a cardboard box from under the bed, a delivery label stuck to the side declared a PO box the pack used to deter post men from straying up their drive - you know how dogs feel about mail men!

Ash sat up, very carefully with the small vibrating toy still lodged in his ass, and peered inside.

The selection inside included items of varying textures, colour and shapes. He recognised next to nothing in the box aside from a large black dildo which he truly hoped was a joke.

“What’s that?” He asked, pointing at a long and thick tube filled with small lumps.

“Double-ended fleshlight.”

“And how…” Ash began, picking it up and turning it over in his hands, “how do we use it?”

“C’mere.” Malachai grunted with obvious excitement.

A couple of drops of lube were slid into each hole and he took Ash’s cock in his hand, stroking him as he coaxed him into one end of the toy. At the feel of the bubbly rubber inside his eyes widened and he let out a small moan. They shuffled closer together and Malachai pushed into his end of the sheath too. It was warm and wet and he wrapped his hand around the toy to add just a tad more pressure to the centre.

Ash groaned and rolled his hips forward.

“See, now we both get to be on top.”

Ash chuckled in response and slipped into a grunt when he got the last of his member inside and began to thrust his hips gently. Malachai couldn’t help but wonder how on Earth his mate had hoped to top him with such shallow jerks. Maybe he should be grateful, if one day he ever did have to spread his legs and play the receiving role at least he knew Ash wouldn’t destroy his hole.

They both rocked forward over and over, the heads of their dicks brushing each other occasionally. It felt pretty damn good, better than a hand but not quite on the same heavenly level as his mate’s hole.

Malachai grabbed a handful of Ash’s air where it was at its shortest along his undercut beside his ear. Pulling him close and kissing him deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth and wrapping them together like a wet bow tie.

As his mate’s thighs began trembling and his rhythm began to fall out of sync Malachai knew he was getting close to the edge, he stretched his hand along the duvet cover and snatched the remote attached to the toy, sliding it up to the maximum power and sending waves of pleasure shooting through Ash’s body.

Ash felt his eyes cross involuntarily, his thighs cramp up and his abs flexing as he came, harder than usual and he hated to admit that it was more than likely due to the buzzing in his arsehole. It just seemed to itch a scratch nothing else could touch. An itch he didn’t realise he had until then.

Malachai followed, using Ash’s wanton moans and filthy expressions as his own personal pornography. Unloading into the toy with a long drawn-out groan and a bite of his lip.

Both their cocks were coated in a sticky mixture of each other’s semen when they pulled them out but they grinned together in spite of the mess.

“Okay, let’s do more stuff like that.” Ash said breathlessly.

Malachai was grinning from ear to ear when he replied, “I can’t wait, you should see the anal beads I got, probably at least a foot long!”

Ash threw a pillow at his smug face and waddled to the en-suite bathroom to clean up and extract the still-vibrating toy from his backside. There was no way in hell any kind of beads were being stuffed up his butt.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

The hapless pair were having one of the same few arguments they tended to cycle through on a weekly basis.

“You are not putting your mark on me.” Ask hissed as they marched around their patrol route, his eyes still staring straight ahead of him.

“Why not?” Malachai grumbled, also never taking his gaze from the path they were following through the woods.

They had a tendency to follow the same circling lines of argument whenever this topic arose but neither of them had anything new to add to the discussion and neither would give in.

“You know why!” Ash whispered, “I’m not a sub!”

“You are sometimes!”

“Dominants don’t walk around with marks on their necks!” He huffed, stepping over a large branch in his path, “People will think I’m weak, that I need my big strong boyfriend to protect me!”

They both paused at the small cabin that marked part of their patrol route, stepping inside and signing off on the guard rota sheet with their estimated time of checking that stretch of their territory.

Once they were back on track on their way to the next guard point Malachai finally responded, “Marks aren’t only to ward off other wolves, they’re a show of love!”

“Then why won’t you take my mark?”

“Well, I mean...” Malachai struggled to continue his answer, glancing around at the tall trees for guidance, unfortunately this was not Pocahontas and he had to spit out his words eventually, “Let’s put it this way, even if you’re not a sub, if we were to stand side-by-side, people would assume I was the dominant.”

“Because you’re two inches taller?!” Ash asked incredulously. “I know subs that are the same height as their dominants, anomalies exist, Malachai!”

“It’s just the way people assume things.”

“Well, they shouldn’t.”

“Okay.” Malachai relented, although they both knew it wasn’t.

With that, they finished their circuit in silence.

~

By the time they returned to Malachai’s room Ash had already lost his biting anger and found his stomach tensing with arousal. Malachai’s mere presence could sometimes be all it took to trigger his wanton wolf and it had Ash praying to the Goddess on an almost weekly basis these days that she would chain his wolf up with a dildo in its anus to keep it from sending him into meltdown with its random cravings for domination.

His own body was betraying his frustrated mind with waves of want. It was clear Malachai could smell it, he was inhaling deep and brushing the tips of his fingers over every limb he could reach as they climbed the stairs to his room.

“I’m still mad at you.” Ash grumbled as he closed the door behind them, pushing back against Malachai’s crotch and enjoying the wandering hands that climbed under his shirt, sliding it off slowly.

“I know, love.” Malachai hummed into his neck.

“As soon as you’ve fucked the submissive out of me I’m gonna be mad at you again.”

He was becoming breathless just from the grazing touches of his mate, his muscles flexing involuntarily in response.

Malachai grunted something that sounded like, “Fine by me.” except that his teeth were nipping along Ash’s shoulder, pulling softly at his skin.

“Great,” Ash panted, grinding back against Malachai desperately, “now hurry up, the sweats are starting and I’m about to go full-on Ash Attack.”

~

After only two rounds Ash’s body had turned to flimsy rubber, he could barely hold himself up in Malachai’s lap where he was being bounced maliciously on his mate’s hard dick. His back was resting against Malachai’s firm chest, damp with sweat and exuding intense heat from the effort of keeping Ash in place while he rammed him.

Ash’s head was bobbing sluggishly in time with the thrusts, his body almost limp against Malachai’s. All he could feel was pleasure clouding over his senses, his insides filled entirely. It was all too much, too intense. His energy had been sapped clean out of him from the tip of his cock and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep consciousness. Every muscle in his body was screaming for mercy.

“Where’s your stamina, baby?” Malachai cooed, “Since when do you run out of steam so quickly?”

“Mmmm…” Ash hummed, his legs trembling and his eyes sliding closed.

“What’s the point of all our military drills and training if you can’t last a few rounds?”

Malachai’s teasing had zero impact on his orgasm-fogged brain.

“Mal…” He whispered, “Ah, ‘m tired…”

“I know, love.”

“Please.”

Malachai slammed in to the hilt for every single thrust and Ash finally understood what girls meant when they made jokes about men being ‘in their guts’. He wouldn’t be surprised if his stomach was left filled with cum when his mate was finished with him.

“Just a bit more, baby.” Malachai grunted.

On the verge of sobs, Ash gasped out, “Oh goddess.”

It didn’t slow Malachai’s tempo, the hits never allowing enough time for Ash’s eyes to slide shut for more than a second or two despite his extreme exhaustion.

Malachai growled, “No fainting till I come.”

But it was Ash who came, for the third time now in case you were counting, a pitiful squirt of semen dribbling out as he whimpered his way through the spasms that racked his frame. His breaths were shuddering and his eyelids fluttering.

The thrusts never relented, powering through his orgasm and pounding into his over-sensitised body.

Ash’s body slumped face first into the bed, his torso drenched in sweat and his hair slick but nothing could deter Malachai as he got his fill.

“I’m not done yet.” Malachai groaned, his hips juddering.

Sweat had soaked into the blankets beneath him but Ash couldn’t string the thoughts together in his head to care. If you had asked him his full name he couldn’t have answered aloud. His forehead was sliding along the soft material as he was dragged backwards and forwards over and over by the firm hands around his hips.

After what felt like hours of Ash whimpering into their sheets and Malachai panting in his ear, the jerking motion halted and Ash felt the all-too-familiar sensation of sticky liquid spurting into his arsehole. With a deep, trembling breath that seemed to reach the tips of his fingers and toes, Ash let the last minuscule ounce of energy leave his bones and allowed his body to melt into the bed. His wolf had never been so utterly sated, completely drained of its dominant energy and hostility.

Malachai slapped him on the arse and left him there, presumably to clean himself up in the shower.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

Sandy dirt was caked into the elbows, knees and palms of every junior officer lining the sparring pit. They draped themselves wearily over the wooden gate that separated the combat practice from the grassy lawns that led into the woods. They were enjoying the final match before they were scheduled to return to their patrols or paperwork or other far more boring duties. Malachai was especially enjoying the fight as his mate was winning.

Both Markus and Malachai had often commented that Ash fought far more viciously in human form than he did wolf and today’s match was no exception, he hadn’t given his opponent, a stoic man by the name of Russ, a moment to breathe since the referee had clapped his hands together. It was equal parts impressive and terrifying to be a spectator when it was his soul mate who was laying the smack-down, his heart racing with anticipation of victory and fear of defeat. He had only seen Ash beaten a few times in the ring and it always sent his wolf into a snarling spiral of barely-contained rage. Even though some of their closer friends knew now that they were mates the rest still wouldn’t be very understanding if he jumped the gate and started pummelling every moron who pinned Ash to the ground.

And so, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and waited.

And Ash won.

After climbing to their feet amidst pants and slightly trembling limbs, the pair bumped fists and shared a one-armed hug. The crowd gave a quick cheer for Ash who now too had a patchy layer of what could be mistaken for turmeric across his face, limbs and clothes. He used a handful of his shirt to scrub at his sweaty face, flashing his deeply-carved abs, and strode towards Malachai with hips swinging with the confidence of victory.

When he reached Malachai he leant his chest over the fencing with a fatigued smile. Malachai grinned back and stepped forward, pressing their foreheads together. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment and it felt as though every man and woman hovering around the pit was holding their breath. He refused to close the gap, he wanted to give Ash the control, let him make the decision. If he wanted to make the world aware of their mate-ship he could make the dominant move, Malachai would play the role of follower. Ash tilted his head up and grabbed Malachai’s lips, kissing him passionately through still-panting breaths. Malachai pushed back a little, pressing his tongue into Ash’s mouth and curling it around the tip of his tongue. Their shallow breaths mingled and their hands snatched at each other’s shirts.

When they pulled apart Ash licked his lips and announced, “I’m thirsty.”

“My mouth not moist enough for you?” Malachai asked through an awkward laugh.

Ash rolled his eyes and flicked Malachai’s forehead before replying, “Let’s go get some water.”

Malachai got the feeling this was a euphemism for something else but said nothing in front of the group of shocked spectators. He simply grinned and followed his mate away from the ring and towards the back of the pack house to the door leading directly into the kitchen.

They slurped down a pint of water each without sharing a word between them, both letting out a satisfied gasp when they plopped their empty glasses into the sink. They panted for a few moments, staring at each other’s wet mouths, sweaty bodies and and hungry eyes.

“Are you gonna fuck me or what?” Ash asked with raised thick brows and pouting lips.

“Well, I… uh-” Malachai stammered.

It was completely out of character for Ash to be so forward. Malachai was both incredibly turned on and incredibly confused.

He was pulled into the kitchen’s attached laundry closet by the hand, Ash’s hips still bouncing from side to side with a sexual confidence that was completely alien to Malachai, he had never seen his mate so excited for sex.

And that was how they had ended up in this compromising position, with Ash bent over a tumble dryer and Malachai thrusting into him hurriedly, far too aware of the public nature of their copulating.

“Oh god, oh fuck, oh god.” Ash panted loudly.

Malachai pushed deeper into him, letting him have his full length and using the movement to lean his hand forward and grab Ash’s jaw, covering his lips with his fingers. Unfortunately this only seemed to encourage his mate to do his utter best to make the entire country aware of what they were up to. He moaned loudly and grabbed at the edges of the dryer, his hands slipping and sliding with sweat.

He was working his hips as fast as he could, desperate to drag them both over the finish line as quickly as possible, the sooner they got out of the closet the less likely it was that they’d be caught.

Ash’s screeching voice was vibrating against his hand,

“Don’t scream!” Malcahai whispered desperately, “Someone will hear you!” Ash continued to moan against his hand though, his voice getting higher and higher until… Malchai’s hips stuttered, he was whining, that was a submissive whine. Like a siren’s call it forced his hand away without his permission, his wolf taking full control in its desperation to hear his mate cry out like a submissive. And cry out he did. Malachai’s legs shook at the sound.

The hand that had been not-so-effectively covering Ash’s mouth now grabbed a fistful of his hair (which was almost all of it given he only had a couple of inches on the top and shaved sides), yanking his head back and steadying him as he rode into him like an animal, mindless and crazed. He knew he was jackhammering, he knew he wasn’t being as gentle as he should be, but Ash continued to cry out and push back against him and until his baby said stop he was going to pound him into goo.

He rammed him until his eyes rolled back into his head, Ash’s toes curled and they both moaned gutturally through far-too-intense orgasms. Ash clenched so hard around him he swore he would be getting the soft tape measure out that afternoon to check he hadn’t lost any girth. Swiping that thought away, he pushed in fully to release his load, filling Ash up to the brim. He hadn’t realised just how pent up he had been until his cum was dripping out of his mate’s hole and down his balls.

They both slumped forward, letting their combined weight test the strength of the tumble dryer.

Ash was completely out for the count but after a few minutes of much-needed recovery time Malachai had just enough energy to lift himself and stagger backwards, leaning against the cold wall in a daze. He stared at Ash’s debauched positioning over the white metal box and struggled to hold back another wave of arousal. There wasn’t time for that, they needed to get the hell out of the laundry room.

With great and slightly disgusting difficulty he managed to rustle his and Ash’s clothes back on and pulled his mate into his arms before kicking the door leading back into the kitchen open again. He hauled Ash’s limp body out as carefully as he could, holding him against his chest and allowing his head to loll on his shoulder. There were only two inches of height between them and although Malachai was wider, it didn’t make carrying him easy, Ash was still all muscle.

It took a few minutes for him to even edge out of the closet and lean back against the wall outside, Ash somehow still draped over his front. His breathing was embarrassingly heavy, his stamina had been almost completely depleted from the sex alone, he didn’t know how he was going to get them both up the two floors to his room.

Malachai lifted his head, ready to steel himself to continue his trek but froze at the sight of the pack omega, Sam, staring at him with big, round, blue eyes and a heavy blush laying on his round cheeks. He started a little as their eyes met and glanced left and right, Malachai could tell he was looking for an escape.

“Uh, sorry if you…” He began, feeling his own face heat.

He had no idea how long Sam had been outside or how much he had heard. The kitchen was his territory, he had a reason to be there. Malachai and Ash on the other hand, had no reason to be in the laundry closet.

“I wasn’t…” Sam mumbled, pulling at his long floppy sleeves until they completely covered his little hands. “I only just came in… and I was just leaving…”

Before he could leave Malachai announced, “I don’t know if Markus told you about us, um, Ash and I are mates.”

Sam scrunched his nose before answering, “He didn’t say anything but… I knew a while ago.”

“You did?”

“When you’re the omega people tend to look straight over you, I overhear a lot of conversations without meaning to.”

Malachai wasn’t sure what to say but he settled with, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Sam smiled softly, “Can I help you… or him?”

“He’s just a bit sleepy.” Malachai mumbled awkwardly and shifted his hefty mate to the other side of his chest, “I can carry him, I’m more worried about being seen…”

“I’ll lead the way,” Sam offered, “if I see someone coming I’ll cough and you can hide.”

Malachai raised his brows and bobbed his head in that way men did to say ‘nice one’ or ‘not bad’.

“That’s really solid of you, cheers.” He said, and they set off for the third floor.

Sam was true to his word, leading them back to Malachai’s room silently and slowly. Luckily he didn’t have to clear his throat once as the corridors were deserted.

Malachai dumped Ash onto his bed with little grace, his body flopped over the covers and his eyes remained closed.

“I’ll bring up some tea.”

“Oh, you don’t have to- you know you’re not, like, the omega any more, you’re the alpha mate-”

“His throat is going to be sore when he wakes up, some lemon and honey tea will help.”

Malachai blinked, and then his brain made the connection, which came with an unnecessary recap of his mate’s high-pitched screaming bouncing through his mind, a light tingle tickled at the back of his neck at the sound.

“Oh.” He said lamely, the knowledge that his best friend’s mate had definitely heard them having sex was so humiliating he could feel his spine itching.

Sam nodded with an uneasy expression and left, pulling the door closed behind him.

Malachai sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face and then lightly through the very tip of his frohawk. Ash was snoring quietly now, completely oblivious to the mortification that Malachai was wrestling with. That was probably for the best, he thought.

Sam returned with a gentle knock on the door and a small tray in his hands with a teapot and two sets of cups and saucers. He placed it on the side table silently and they exchanged awkward smiles as he left.

Out for the count, Ash slept heavily until long after the teapot had lost its heat. Malachai one-handedly rubbed his back and hips as he dozed, the bubbles of guilt already upsetting his stomach as his brain forced him to recount the scene in the laundry closet. He had been too rough, too dominant, too selfish.

And soon Ash was going to run out of patience for his wolf’s wild behaviour.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

When Ash blinked himself awake groggily, he was instantly barraged with a wave of fresh exhaustion and the painful sensation of tight aching muscles in his lower back, stomach and thighs. A flood of memory overwhelmed him, a sped-up recap of a morning of training, fighting in the sparring pit, pinning Russ to the ground, standing up and spotting Malachai staring hungrily at him from the sidelines, kissing him in front of their comrades… and then they were in the kitchen and he was getting fucked brutally over the tumble dryer and loving every moment of it. After that, not much was left in the memory bank he called his brain to explain how he had made it into bed. And how it suddenly appeared to be much later in the afternoon according to the level of the sun outside the open windows.

To his left, Malachai was slumped on a pile of pillows scrolling through his phone with a bored expression. Ash watched him for a few moments, scanning over his half-lidded eyes, tense neck muscles, hard jaw and his free hand gripping the pillow under his elbow. When he realised Ash was staring at him he plopped the phone on the bedside table and shuffled back, straightening his spine, and sat up against the headboard.

“We need to talk.” He said quietly.

“I know.” Ash groaned softly, lifting himself on to all fours and crawling up to the top of the bed to lean against the headboard as well, doing his best to mirror Malachai’s body language but his sore body struggling to obey him.

“You wanna start?”

Ash huffed,“Not really.”

“Fine. I feel like all we do is fuck and fight and then fuck because we fought or fight because we fucked.”

“I know,” Ash sighed tiredly, “I feel like I’m trapped on one of those spinning waltzer rides.”

Malachai nodded in solemn agreement.

“So how do we stop the ride?”

“If I knew that I would have done it by now!” Ash snapped.

“Hey,” Malachai said softly, “I’m just trying to help.”

An instant stabbing guilt pain speared through his stomach and straight up into his heart at his mate’s gentle tone. Why was he making his soul mate his enemy?

“I know you are and I appreciate it,” He sighed and rubbed at his cheeks and eyes, attempting to scrape the last of his sleepiness from his fuzzy head, “but I feel like this is a me problem.”

“You’re my soul mate so this is an us problem.” Malachai stated firmly.

Ash scrunched his face up in defeat but said nothing.

“Let’s start with the fucking before the fighting,” Malachai suggested, reaching out to take one of Ash’s hands in his own with an unsettlingly delicate touch, “what’s the problem there?”

“You know the problem, I don’t want to be submissive.”

“But you can admit you have a submissive… side.” Malachai responded carefully, squeezing his hand a little in a way that was oddly comforting.

It took a long time for Ash to answer but he finally shrugged in a failed nonchalant way and muttered, “I have… submissive urges.”

It was the first time he had said the words out loud. There was a hint of shame in his stomach pulling at him but Malachai’s gaze never wavered, his expression still cool and calm and collected. His touch grounding Ash to the bed and keeping them connected.

“Okay, well you can have both… urges.”

Ash knew what he was implying. But they both knew switches didn’t exist, neither of them had ever met one and no one in their pack believed in them. Switches in the werewolf community were assumed to be subs that couldn’t admit they were subs. A bit like how biphobes in the human community treated bisexuals. Or Pansexuals. Or literally any sexuality on a spectrum of any kind.

“Switches are a myth, Mal.” He mumbled, “In fact, switches are worse than a myth, they’re a joke!”

Malachai pulled on his hands, causing Ash’s body to slide along the sheets until he was almost in his lap.

“I don’t think they’re a joke. I also don’t think they’re a myth.” He said with the utmost seriousness, “And it makes perfect sense for you.”

“I don’t know…” Ash mumbled.

He did know, he didn’t want to admit that he knew. And he could tell from Malachai’s raised brows and pursed lips that he could tell.

Malachai played with their fingers distractedly as he disagreed, “But we do know. And knowing can do nothing but help us find a solution to our relationship problems because we both know this isn’t perfect.”

“What is the solution?” Ash whispered.

“That you are a switch and you should let yourself play both roles,” Malachai advised with the aura of a doctor prescribing medicine, his tone confident and his eyes caring. “it’s your fighting against your submissive side that’s been giving you a shitty attitude.”

Those last two words struck a very sensitive nerve. Ash snatched his hands back.

“A shitty attitude?” He repeated, his voice laced with fury.

His brown eyes darkened, almost matching Malachai’s in shade.

“You know it’s true.” Malachai huffed.

“You’re such a jackass.”

“See! Shitty attitude!”

“Because you’re acting like this is all me! But you need to change too! I may have some submissiveness in me but you try to force your dominance on me all the time and it’s not fair! You need to learn to back off sometimes!”

Malachai growled, “I do not force myself on you.” his tone deadly serious.

“You know I don’t mean you force sex on me but you push your dominance too much too often and I’m sick of it!”

“I think we should continue this discussion when you’ve calmed down a bit.” Said Malachai, his tone condescending.

He climbed out of bed and gave Ash a sharp look before heading for the door.

“I think you should go suck an egg!” Ash called after him.

Malachai ignored the childish comment and left, shutting the door just a little too roughly behind him.

~

While stomping through the halls of the pack house on his break between his penultimate and final patrols of the day Malachai spotted a familiar sprout of fluffy hair disappearing around a corner and quickly sped up his steps to catch up with his favourite omega.

“Hey.” He said with as much fake cheer as he could manage.

Sam started and blinked up at him, “Hi.” he replied, slowing to a halt in the otherwise empty hallway.

“How’re you doing?”

“Fine, thank you.” He said quietly, his brows raised just a little in uncertainty.

Malachai’s eyes were immediately drawn to the scar that interrupted one of said brows, slicing all the way up to his bed-head. It was a wound his best friend’s mate had received fighting off a vampire, something all of the junior officers found very cool. Markus had ordered them all not to look at or ever mention the scar though, even if half of Scarlett Moon’s warriors wanted one that badass themselves.

“How are you?”

“I’m okay.” Malachai blurted, “Just on my break. Killing time.”

He wanted to talk to Sam, he felt this strange intuitive belief that it would make him feel better. He didn’t know how or why though. He also didn’t have any more questions to ask. Submissives are weird and different and Malachai didn’t know how to talk to them.

“How is your mate?”

Incredibly grateful for Sam taking notice that he didn’t want the conversation to end he responded far too quickly, “Great! Yeah, he’s fantastic. He’s… he’s furious with me.”

“Oh?”

“I just… I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

Sam blinked a few times, realised Malachai needed some encouragement and waved his little hand in a gesture to push him along.

“We had a fight this afternoon, about him being… on the bottom.”

There wasn’t a hint of humour or awkwardness on the omega’s face so Malachai allowed words to keep falling out his mouth.

“He doesn’t like feeling submissive, except sometimes he does but it’s completely unpredictable and he doesn’t want me to call him a switch even though he definitely is one. I don’t have submissive urges but he does so shouldn’t he be the one to take the bottom position? I only know how to be dominant! When we try to talk about it we just end up arguing and it’s been years and we’re just going around in circles, covering the same ground, having the same fights. What do I do?”

Sam took his time considering Malachai’s ramble before announcing his verdict, “Being a switch doesn’t mean he can literally switch when he wants to,” he said slowly, “he’s not a lamp you can turn on or off on the basis of when you want light. He has both sides but it’s not up to you to decide when those sides present themselves. I think you are both trying very hard to make this work but you’re doing so on the basis that him being a switch is something controlled or predictable and I don’t think it is. Correct me if I’m wrong but switches can’t pick their status for the day, hour or minute, can they?”

“Not so far as we’ve seen.” Malachai sighed sadly.

“So you’re trying to control and compartmentalise something which by its very definition can’t be contained.”

A silent pause sat between them as Malachai took a moment to digest his words. Sam watched him patiently.

“I know alpha mates are supposed to be wise but damn, you kinda actually are.”

“It’s not an alpha mate thing,” Sam grinned cheekily before adding, “I was born wise.” with a wink that caught Malachai completely off-guard.

This was not the omega he knew and his best friend loved. But he liked it, this quiet but funny little kid would definitely weasel his way into the inner circle, Malachai could feel it already.

“I can believe that, Goddess knows Markus couldn’t make himself smart, let alone anyone else! Thanks, by the way, for the other day. Markus doesn’t seem to know anything, I assume you didn’t tell him?”

“Not my secret to tell.” Sam replied simply.

“Thanks,” Malachai repeated, “I can’t really talk about this stuff with other dominants… You’re a good listener.”

“Being dominant doesn’t mean you can’t be in touch with your emotions, you need to stop letting your label affect you so deeply. Markus had to learn the same lesson and no one respects him any less for letting himself be vulnerable and kind and gentle.”

“Thanks.”

Sam left with a nod which Malachai returned with grateful enthusiasm.

~

The final patrol on Malachai’s schedule for the day gave him some much needed time in nature, breathing in fresh air and feeling the mud under his feet. The outdoors always made him feel more clear-headed, the perfect opportunity to mull over Sam’s wise words.

When he was finished he wandered around the grounds in search of Ash, knowing he was on a slightly later patrol but not where he was designated to. He found him signing off on the patrol board outside the justice office and followed him silently back to the pack house, they kicked off their muddy boots side-by-side and entered the house. Ash was the first to break the silence between them once they were completely alone on the stairs.

“Are you sniffing around to fight or fuck?” He snapped sarcastically.

Malachai made the poor choice of attempting to remain light-hearted, “Well, we’ve already fought once today but we haven’t fucked yet.” he said with a wonky smile.

“You think I want to have sex with you after what you said this morning?!” Ash asked incredulously.

“I think you will when I tell you how sorry I am and how much I love you.”

Ash folded his arms and nodded his head in the universal signal of ‘go ahead’.

“Ash, I apologise from the bottom of my heart for being rude to you this morning, I was a massive butt-head and after taking some time to reflect on my words I realise I was wrong.”

“And?”

“And I love you lots like gumdrops?”

“Shut up.” Ash laughed, giving Malachai a flick to the forehead.

“Am I back in favour?”

“Mmm.”

“Can I get back in your butt?”

Ash sighed, “You really know how to ruin a moment, don’t you?”

“I’m not hearing a no?”

“Fine.”

“That’s not exactly a yes.”

“You want me to beg you or something?”

“I would love that.”

“Shut up and get in my butt.” Ash said with a roll of his eyes.

Not needing to be told twice, Malachai tackled Ash, flinging him over his shoulder and jogging to his room, enjoying the sound of his mate’s confused laughter ringing out behind his head. He let himself laugh too, the ridiculousness of the situation tickling him.

In his room he kicked the door shut and got down to business, stripping them both and working his way inside of his mate, the laughter quickly stopped and the moans began.

~

Ash was curving his spine and pushing his hips back like a porn star, the only difference for him was that he wasn’t faking the filthy sounds falling from his mouth into the pillows beneath him. His thoughts were being blended into mush from the pounding he was taking, now his brain was filled with nothing but wet smacking noises and the grunts of his mate.

“Aaah! Aaah! Aaaaaaaah!” Ash moaned in time with the powerful thrusts.

When Malachai scored a critical hit on his prostate Ash actually screamed. Screamed. His eyes flew open fully in shock at the sound.

“Don’t you dare cum, Ash.”

Ash could only cry out helplessly in response, his legs were shaking and his abdominal muscles were clenching.

“I’m serious, you cum and you’re going straight over my knee.” And yet he continued to pound into him, hitting that spot so hard and so fast, Ash couldn’t cope with the over-stimulation.

It wasn’t his fault. It felt too good. Malachai was making him feel too good.

With a loud and broken high-pitched howl that made Malachai’s dick throb so hard he felt it inside of him, he came. For a moment he genuinely thought the pleasure had turned him blind.

“That’s it.” Malchai growled, “I’m gonna put you over my knee and spank you so fucking hard, I’m gonna spank you till you cry those big ploppy tears that make you look so fucking adorable.” his hips never faltering as he spoke.

Ash couldn’t reply except in gasps as Malachai hammered into him with renewed force, sending his brain thumping against his skull. He clawed at the sheets, desperate for a handhold to brace himself against the raw power of his mate.

“Fuck you’re so tight.” Malachai grunted.

He was stuttering in his tempo, climax drawing him in.

Ash made a pathetic whining sound and buried his head into the pillow in shame. His mate gave three more half-thrusts and filled him with a long and husky groan.

When he pulled out he slumped onto his side by Ash’s elbow, panting lightly. Ash slowly lifted his head from the pillow and watched him until his breathing slowed and his body relaxed into the covers. A sprinkling of disappointment settled over his chest, he had wanted that spanking… His dominant side fighting below the surface was disgusted, raging at him not to lower himself to such depths… but like any craving he felt as though in that moment he needed it.

“Can you… can you do the thing you said you would?” He mumbled, shielding par of his pink cheeks in the pillow.

“What?” Malachai asked through bleary eyes, clearly on his way to sleepy-town.

Ash tried again, although his voice was getting even quieter.

“You said if I… then you would…”

Oh Goddess, just stop talking, he thought. His dominant side was losing its mind inside of him but his submissive side was still clinging to the controls and it knew exactly what it wanted.

“Oh, you want me to spank you?”

Ash looked away, cheeks rose-pink and mouth clamped shut.

“Babe, do you want me to spank you?”

A high-pitched noise squeaked its way out of the corner of Ash’s mouth. His brain was screaming yes but he couldn’t physically say it, it simply wouldn’t come out. He gave Malachai a pleading look that he hoped conveyed this fact. Just do it, just spank and dominate and and use me, he thought.

Apparently Malachai could now read minds as he grabbed Ash by the scruff of the neck and dragged him over his lap before resting one hand on his lower back and the other in his hair, teasing the longer strands on top with a light massaging touch.

The hand sat upon his tail bone lifted and Ash’s breath caught in his chest, his thighs clenched and his mouth dried out. He wanted it, his wolf wanted it, and yet it wasn’t something he had ever experienced so how did he know he wanted it? Where did this primal urge to be smacked and held down and hurt come from? Fear and arousal and shame filled his body and short-circuited his brain, rendering coherent thought impossible.

With a sound like the crack of a whip the hand struck him across the ass, sending a flash of sharp pain across his skin which dissipated almost as quickly as it had been dealt to him. He was barely aware of the soft gasping sound he made at the feeling, it hurt in such a satisfying, gratifying way. One smack couldn’t be enough. But that was okay, because Malachai’s hand didn’t stop. He continued to spank him without pause, layering quick lashes of pain all over his backside, spreading them equally across both cheeks. The pain was addictive, like a tattoo or a piercing, as soon as the sting of one smack had faded he instantly craved another. Weak whimpering noises were falling out of his mouth at every strike and his cock was growing hard again pressed against Malachai’s leg, his body heat turning up as he was consumed by his own submissive urges and needs.

It wasn’t until he felt the tears drip off the end of his chin and onto his forearms he realised he was crying, that the pain had begun to overwhelm him, that his submissive side had taken over in full. A particularly vicious smack knocked a broken sob from his throat and Malachai paused. The hand grazed over Ash’s raw skin lightly, from the tops of his thighs to the small of his back and then along his spine. Ash shivered involuntarily. The hand took him by the back of the neck again and pulled him up, forcing him to shuffle his legs up and drop himself into Malachai’s lap, his mate’s own naked thighs cool against his red-hot behind.

He couldn’t look Malachai in the eyes, instead holding his eyes down and blinking away the last few tears that pushed their way through against his best efforts to hold them in. He sniffed pathetically.

“You did so well, babe.” Malachai whispered.

He grabbed Ash’s chin and tilted it up, compelling him to raise his eyes. Malachai’s expression was filled with pride and arousal and Ash found himself struggling to breath again.

“You are such a good boy.”

He felt full and complete and sated, if he were a were-cat instead of a werewolf he would have been purring. The little disgusted gremlin inside of him was silenced, if only for now. Now it was just the two of them.

With great difficulty Ash managed to tear his eyes away, bringing his gaze back down to his lap but freezing at the sight of his mate’s erection. They were both completely hard again. He reached for it but Malachai brushed his hand away gently.

“Allow me, you deserve a reward.” He said as he took them both in one large palm and began to stroke them against each other slowly.

Ash moaned quietly and hunched forward, his hips jerking just a little as his body struggled with the sensations running along his tired body. He didn’t even try to hold himself back, he let the pleasure pull him along easily and incredibly quickly. They came together with quiet panting breaths.

Without another word between them they crawled under the blankets together, clutching each other’s bodies close. A silent agreement made between them to take a well-deserved rest, clinging to the intimate atmosphere as long as possible.

Ash was content to stay in his submissive bubble forever.

~

Once a month the officers had a games night. Not board games or card games though, outdoor activities like capture the flag and tug of war. Tests of physical strength, speed, agility and stamina. It was a night the junior officers looked forward to especially, mostly because the junior cohort was made up almost entirely of little show-offs with a desperation to earn the respect of their seniors.

It was approaching kick-off time for the games when Malachai began to untangle their bodies, peeling himself from Ash slowly and sweatily. He was the first one to break the silence between them.

“You coming for games night?” He asked, his voice rough and croaking.

“No.” Ash grunted tiredly.

He had no interest in having his personal space clouded with the fog of dominance, surrounded by men and women all fighting to dominate over the rest. He was not in the right head space for that, his submissive side was still digging its claws into his brain and holding him in a sate of sensitivity and vulnerability that he was absolutely not comfortable showing to his fellow officers.

“No?” Malachai repeated with brows drawn together and a scrunched nose.

“No, I don’t like... being around other doms after you’ve...” He shrugged awkwardly.

“After I’ve dominated you?”

“Yeah, that. I just, I feel weird around them. It’s like an after-effect, I can’t shake off the submissiveness straight away.”

“That’s probably normal though.” Malachai replied simply and eased himself out of bed with a grunt.

“For subs, yeah.” Ash sighed and pulled his knees up to wrap his arms around them before continuing, “I don’t like it. It makes me... ugh.” he growled to himself grumpily.

“It makes you what? Tell me.”

“It’s embarrassing.” Ash sighed and stretched out his limbs, they were stiff and sore from being curled up in Malachai’s embrace.

“As if I would judge you!” Malachai scolded as he wiped his body down with a clean towel from the pile on his desk, “And I would never tell anyone!”

He began to pull on a fresh set of clothes and Ash watched him, weighing up in his head how he was going to continue. He curled his body up again with his knees under his chin, a physical barrier of protection between his mate and his heart.

“When I’m in that after-sub feeling I get really... emotional... and sensitive about stuff... I don’t know, it’s embarrassing...”

“No, it’s not.” Malachai said with zero room for negotiation in his voice, “You’re allowed to feel emotional, especially after the mind-fuck of being submissive for an hour when you spend all day being dominant.”

“You… you know what you and Markus call my… ‘Ash Attacks’?”

“Yeah?”

“Those are always caused by this… whatever it is inside of me.” He still wasn’t comfortable using the word ‘switch’ despite their previous discussion, it felt unfamiliar on his tongue, “If I get the weird sub urge and fight it I get cranky and frustrated, but if I do give in to it and you dominate me but I try to brush it off too fast I get emotional and childish. I hate it, it’s so humiliating.”

“So give in to it but also take the space you need, I’m not going to tell anyone if you need some alone time after you’ve been in sub-mode.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled into the crease of his arm.

“Any time you feel uncomfortable or anxious or cranky or whatever your sub side brings on, just tell me and I’ll do whatever you need me to.” Malachai offered, zipping up his trousers to complete his outfit.

“When we’re alone it’s not so bad, but I hate when Markus sees me being a big baby…”

“We’ll have a codeword then!” Malachai popped down in front of him, crouching just low enough to be looking up into his eyes, “We can use it when we’re around other people.”

“What word?”

“I don’t know… how about if you say you’re getting a headache? Then I can say ‘shall we go get you some paracetemol?’ and when you say yes I’ll know you need to leave and we can go somewhere private!”

Ash considered it for a few moments, it was a strangely good idea… He let a small smile creep onto his face, sometimes he forgot how sweet his mate could be, it was nice to be reminded.

“I like it, thanks.”

Malachai’s grin seemed tinged with relief but Ash didn’t comment on it, instead he leant forward and kissed his mate’s forehead.

“I love you.” He mumbled.

“I love you too, Ash.”

“Okay, enough soppiness, you have a games night to rule over.”

“Yes, sir.”

Malachai gave a two-finger salute, pressed another quick kiss to Ash’s face and hurried out of the door.

Ash slid back under the covers, avoiding the damp spots (he would change the sheets after a quick nap, honest) and let his muscles unwind, the tension releasing from the tips of his toes to the crown of his head. It was nice to feel as though they were moving forward, putting measures in place, taking control of what had felt uncontrollable. Even if it was only a start, they were moving forward.

Plus, he couldn’t wait for his mate to climb back in beside him in three hours time and describe in exhilarating detail how he thrashed all the little punks in their cohort at every trial, task and tournament. For the first time since feeling their soul connection he allowed himself to bask in the pride of having a strong, agile and dominant mate. Goddess, what most subs would give for a mate like his…


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

Ash and Malachai had grown up with Markus playing the role of their honorary little brother. As soon as their alpha heir could take his first steps his father had asked them to keep an eye on him. Being five years old at the time, the boys took this duty very seriously. Although in only a few short years Markus wasn’t so little any more and could easily keep up with the pair, holding his own in wrestling games and overtaking them in races. Originally his father had asked them to keep an eye on him as he was (well, still is) a mischievous kid and even as a toddler he didn’t know his own strength, but it didn’t take long for them to absorb him into their inner circle as their third musketeer.

Although Markus was four years their junior, and therefore still a student, they still spent as much of their free time as possible hanging out with him.

They were spending their Saturday off-duty with him playing pool in the games room when he rested his cue over his shoulders and cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I feel like you guys don’t want to talk about this…” He began.

Malachai was lounging on the bench to Markus’ right, waiting to take on the victor of their game, but he pretended not to have heard him.

“Then don’t.” Ash snorted, striking the cue ball across the green material but miraculously missing every ball in its path.

He swore quietly and stepped back with a huff to allow Markus to take his turn. The young alpha didn’t move towards the table.

“I heard you guys made out in front of all the junior officers.”

Malachai winced but still said nothing, he didn’t know what there was to be said.

“And?” Ash asked impatiently and tapped on the table with his index finger to remind Markus it was his shot.

“And I just…” Markus took the hint and slid his cue from his back and rested it on the edge of the table, “I guess I didn’t think you guys were ready to be so open yet,” he took his shot and sunk a single ball, “y’know, because of your situation…”

“There is no situation any more,” Malachai cut in, “Ash and I are perfect now.”

“I’m really glad to hear that.” Markus said both quietly and sincerely, his face did seem to show genuine relief.

Ash continued with the game instead of replying but Markus found he couldn’t stop the words pouring out of his mouth.

“Ash is my soul mate, I love him more than anyone in the whole world.” He blurted, “That doesn’t mean you and I aren’t still best mates though, you’ll always be part of our group.”

Markus grinned cheekily, “Phew, I was worried you were gonna invite me for a threesome then!” he chuckled and took his turn on the table, this time managing to vaporise two balls in one hit.

“Shut up!” Malachai laughed, “We have enough dominants in this relationship we don’t need you too!”

“Yeah,” Markus paused and straightened his back, “so how does that… work?”

Malachai looked to Ash, he desperately didn’t want to be the one to answer that question. He was ninety-nine percent sure he would get the answer wrong, or word it in a way that would offend. His mate only gave him the briefest of aloof looks before lining up his cue again.

“I’m a switch.” He said simply.

With a sharp jerk of his arm he finally managed to sink a ball.

His bravery in the honest and open way he admitted it filled Malachai with even more respect for him than he usually held, which seemed impossible given he already thought his mate was the most amazing person on the planet.

Markus nodded, more to himself than either of them, and mumbled, “Oh, I’ve never met…”

“Yeah, so consider yourself very lucky.” Malachai said light-heartedly, “I know I do.”

Ash’s lips seemed to shrink into his face and a blush spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He mumbled something that sounded like ‘shut up’ but it was incredibly hard to tell, even for a werewolf, when his mouth was pinched so tightly.

Markus ignored Ash and grinned at Malachai, “I know I love when Sam shows his little badass side, it must be great to have a mate with both.”

“It is!” Malachai replied excitedly, he was so glad to be able to express how great his mate to someone other than Ash himself, “You already know dominant Ash because we’ve known him literally all of our lives but submissive Ash is so different and I love it! I’m so lucky, dude. It’s like I have everything I could ever want wrapped into one perfect person and I’m just so ready for everyone to know. I never realised before how good it felt to show off your mate!”

“I could have told you that!” Markus laughed.

He knew they were both instantly reminded of Markus lifting his mate up into the air like Simba in The Lion King and kissing him in front of their entire pack after they returned from their battle with The Council of vampires. It was pretty impressive and if Ash was a foot shorter Malachai would have done exactly the same thing.

“Oh, you are the king of showing off your mate.” Malachai agreed and joined in with his own laugh, “We get it already, Sam is cute!”

“The cutest.” Corrected Markus.

“He’s the cutest person who is not my mate.” Malachai countered with a wink at Ash who was watching them both with round eyes and a red face.

“I’ll take it!”

“Good, but don’t tell Sam I said that, I don’t want him to feel weird around me or anything…”

Another laugh was all the response he got from Markus.

“Hey, Malachai?” Ash said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I think I’m getting a headache.”

Malachai’s stomach twisted, he had caused this. He had set off an Ash Attack with his over-excited rambling about Ash’s submissive side. It was all his fault.

He tried to stay as nonchalant as he could when he replied, “Let’s go and get you some paracetamol, babe.”

Markus pushed off from the wall and began to follow, “Are we-”

“Sorry, Markus,” Malachai cut him off with an apologetic smile, “I think I should look after my mate.”

“Yeah, no worries.” He said although his brow was creased and his mouth scrunched.

Ash put back his pool cue and Markus began returning the balls as they left.

Not a word was spoken as they retreated to Ash’s room but once they stepped inside Malachai closed the door and asked, “You wanna be alone or…?”

“I’m not having an Ash attack, I just felt so stupidly in love with you when you were talking to Markus about us and you were just so…”

“So?” Malachai asked, he could feel his cheeks aching with the grin that had burst onto his face.

Was it so wrong for him to revel in his soul mate laying down verbal love and affection on him? He felt bad that they had ditched Markus like that but this was also incredibly unlike Ash to say such soppy things and he was loving every word.

“So sweet and thoughtful and all I could think was ‘if I had ovaries they’d be squeezing right now cause I want your babies’.”

“Nice.”

“I know you like it but it still feels so weird!” Ash groaned, “I want to be dominant. I feel like my wolf is being influenced by yours… I think my thoughts and reactions are becoming more submissive as time goes on and I’m not sure I like it.”

And then it clicked for Malachai, and he realised what it was Ash wanted from him. He wanted acceptance for his dominant side. Ash had accepted his submissive side, but that was only half of their problem, he needed Malachai to accept the dominant in him. It didn’t work if both weren’t on board with both sides of his wolf. He needed to know that his dominant side was loved too, not just respected, but loved.

Malachai grabbed Ash’s hands and pulled him close, “As much as I would love for you to be submissive all of the time,” he said softly, “if you were I would miss dominant Ash too much, he’s my best friend, I grew up with him and I love him too. I’m sorry for trying to push you to be someone and something that you’re not.” he kissed his forehead gently, “I love you. Act as you please, do what you want, I’ll support you no matter what.”

“I love you so much.” Ash whispered, “I’m sorry I can’t control this… I-”

“A wise kid told me that being a switch is not something to be controlled.” Malachai said with a small smile, “So I’ve figured we just need to roll with it, you know? Like how you can’t predict the weather down to every minute. So if the weatherman says it’s gonna rain you carry an umbrella in your bag but you don’t hold it up all day.”

“You’re saying we should be prepared?”

The last time he checked there was no werewolf equivalent of the cub scouts but Malachai agreed with the sentiment.

“Yeah, and flexible. I think we need to stop worrying about your switching and just let it happen.”

Ash took a few moments to stew on his words before slowly answering, “I… agree. I want to stop hating my submissive side so much. I think it’s just my natural dominant reaction to shy away from it but… as long as you like both…” he added hesitantly.

“Of course I do! Your dominant side is the one I grew up with, best friends till the end! We wouldn’t still be so close if I didn’t like it! And your submissive side is the side that makes my heart hurt and and the tips of my fingers tingle because I just wanna squish your face so bad!”

Ash laughed awkwardly, “What?”

“Your submissive side is adorable, dude, it’s not my fault!”

“I’m so embarrassed right now.” Ash groaned, covering his face with his hands and inadvertently squeezing his own cute face.

Malachai wrapped his arms around him and planted kisses along his brow, coaxing out from behind his palms.

“Hey! No feeling embarrassed of your submissive side,” He scolded teasingly, “that’s what we’ve just vowed you’re not going to do any more!”

“You’re right.” Ash sighed, “I’m… I’m a sub as well as a dom.”

“And you’re adorable.” Malachai added.

“And I’m adorable.”

“And also a badass.”

“Adorable badass.”

Malachai laughed, “Exactly.”

“Like Sam?” Ash asked with an uncertain expression.

“Nah, you’re way cuter than Sam.”

“Do not say that in front of Markus, he WILL kill you.” Ash advised with the utmost seriousness in his voice.

They stared at each other for a few moments, eyes locked and hearts beating in sync, before dissolving into a make-out session that very quickly transitioned into Malachai pinning Ash to the bed, naked and ready to skewer him.

They grabbed and squeezed and kissed at each other’s bodies, riling themselves up more and more until all that was left was for Malachai to impale him on his hard cock. He began to line himself up with a hunger in the lower depths his belly he knew could only be sated by his mate.

“Be gentle.” Ash whispered.

That did it for Malachai, he didn’t think he had ever heard Ash sound so submissive and his body reacted instinctively, his cock pulsed and his heart rate rose and he smashed his lips down onto Ash’s roughly, sucking on his lips and biting at them. His mate may only have a reserved supply of submissiveness within him but even a drop was enough to make Malachai go fucking feral.

He pushed in with a harsh thrust and the tightness had him groaning into Ash’s mouth, he was surprised they hadn’t had any awkward instances of him coming on the first stroke yet with Ash’s vice-like ass.

The pleasure pushed him to keep going and his hips snapped back and jerked forward again with the same ferocity, in his mind he did genuinely want to be gentle, he did, but his body wanted to breed. He pounded into his mate faster and faster, forcing moans and pants out of him and occasionally even a throaty cry of “Malachai!” that made his balls throb.

As he approached his climax, the vision around his eyes blurring leaving only Ash’s face left in HD, he curved his back and pushed in as deep as he could, filling his mate to the brim with every stroke.

“Mark me.”

It was barely a whisper but Malachai’s wolf was sent into berserker mode upon hearing it. It wasn’t his imagination, Ash had definitely whispered those two words. They had come out of his mouth.

“Are you sure?” Malachai gasped, although he didn’t know if he’d be able to hold out his orgasm long enough to hear the answer.

Ash nodded, his dark eyes wide and his thick brows pulled together.

Malachai hesitated.

“Please, Mal, mark me!” Ash cried and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him down in a sudden show of his dominant strength that was both surprisingly sexy and put him in biting distance of Ash’s collar bone.

Malachai’s mouth was so close to his mate’s throat it began to water but his mind was still fighting against his wolf. Is this what dominant Ash would want?

“Mark me or I mark you.” Ash growled in his ear.

That was definitely dominant Ash. Malachai had only heard him speak like that in fights or training. His dominant mate was demanding he mark him. It was a little bit scary and massively arousing.

With consent from both parties secured absolutely, Malachai snapped his teeth around the soft skin at the base of his mate’s neck and felt his world implode.


End file.
